


Awakening

by Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, M/M, Painplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker/pseuds/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker
Summary: Ever since Gon saw Killua’s claws, he couldn’t help being fascinated by them.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KilluaAndGun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/gifts).



Ever since Gon saw Killua’s claws, he couldn’t help being fascinated by them. He was aware of how dangerous they were, how deadly, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to inspect and touch them, no matter how strange such a wish was.

„Killua,“ he said one day, a couple of years later. They were already in a happy relationship together, so Gon mustered the courage to finally admit his fascination.

The white-haired boy smiled at him and hugged him tighter.

„What is it?“ Killua asked.

They were laying in a bed together, relaxing. It was a sunny afternoon and they enjoyed their time together very much.

„Let me see your claws,“ Gon said casually. Killua visibly tensed after hearing those words. It obviously made him uncomfortable.

„Why would you want that?“ Killua asked. He left that part of him behind. His claws reminded him of all the murders he committed, and while he was relatively okay with his past, it still brought back some painful memories.

„I’m just… curious,“ Gon said. That was an understatement, but he couldn’t just admit his sheer fascination.

„Forget it,“ said Killua. But Gon looked at him with his hazel, puppy eyes.

„Please,“ Gon whined. And as much as Killua wanted to resist, he just couldn’t say no to the other boy. He sighed.

„Fine,“ he said and sat up on the bed. Gon’s eyes were watching his hands, and he let them transform. Fingers grew longer and nails got sharper and finally, his claws were fully out, sharp and deadly. Killua’s eyes darkened a bit because it brought back memories.

Gon immediately touched the claws without asking if he can. Killua winced at the touch. It felt foreign, alien. Nobody has ever touched his claws gently.

„Killua, could you… shred my clothes with these?“ Was that Gon’s idea of foreplay? It was a strange request, but Killua had no reason to disobey. He would happily do everything Gon would ask of him.

„Fine, but don’t move, they’re really sharp.“

Claws cut through clothes like butter, but Killua was careful enough. The soft skin underneath them stayed undamaged. His boyfriend squirmed out of the remains of the clothes and suddenly, he was naked in front of Killua, trying to hide his obvious boner.

Killua’s eyes widened with realization.

„Are you… turned on by my claws?“ Killua asked, utterly shocked. Gon nodded, blushing and refusing to meet Killua’s eyes.

„Please, t-touch me with them,“ Gon said with a shaking voice. The danger of it excited him beyond imagination.

Killua let his claws glide across the tan skin of Gon’s body, not damaging it, just caressing. It did wonders to Gon. His erection was already leaking precome.

„ _Ngh,“_ Gon whimpered when Killua grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes. His hand was still clawed, much to Gon’s obvious enjoyment.

„I want you inside me,“ Gon moaned. Killua nodded, eager to comply. His cock was rock hard in his pants. He quickly undressed and reached for the bedside table to grab some lube, and he let his claws retract for the moment. What he had planned next won’t be safe with them.

He poured lube over his fingers and slipped one of them into Gon’s ass. Gon was used to the feeling, and he was impatient.

„Hurry up, I need more,“ Gon cried out. Killua didn’t want to hurt him, but he slipped another finger inside, scissoring them, preparing Gon.

„That’s enough, I’m ready,“ Gon said. Killua doubted it, but if Gon was certain about that, then he would believe him. He poured some lube over his cock and slowly pushed inside Gon.

Gon’s eyes rolled back. The stretch still hurt a bit, but he enjoyed it that way.

„Your claws,“ Gon said, panting, unable to catch his breath. „Touch me with them.“

Killua obeyed, letting his claws out once more, gliding them over Gon’s skin. He was fucking Gon slowly and gently and it was making him lose his mind.

„Fuck, harder!“ Gon almost screamed. Killua thrust into him more roughly. He grabbed his hips to steady him in place, but he forgot about his claws. They sunk deep into Gon’s hips. The boy screamed from the pain, but the pleasure from being fucked just like he liked still somewhat dimmed it. Killua froze for a few seconds, unsure if he went too far or not.

„Don’t stop,“ Gon beckoned him. Killua was a bit concerned with the amount of blood that poured out of Gon’s fresh wounds, but the haze of pleasure clouded his mind, and if Gon said he was fine, he surely was.

Killua fucked him with more force than before, and Gon was absolutely delirious with the mixture of pain and pleasure. He was a moaning, shaking mess.

Killua’s killer instincts took over. He didn’t know why, maybe it was because Gon was so helpless under him, so vulnerable. All he knew was that suddenly, his claws were scratching Gon’s chest, leaving deep, bleeding marks. All he wanted to do at that moment was to hurt and destroy. It came from a part of him that he tried to bury and suppress, but at the worst possible time, it resurfaced.

Gon tried to push him away, weakly. He was so lost in all the sensations that he forgot how to speak. His struggles were half-hearted at best. The pain was a bit too much to handle, but the pleasure of having Killua fuck him nice and hard was still worth it.

Killua’s eyes were completely dark and emotionless, the eyes of a killer. Gon should have been alarmed, but he was way past caring about anything. His mouth was open and drool was dripping down to bed, and his eyes looked quite empty. He was drifting away, his mind trying to protect him and hide him from the damage that was inflicted on his body.

Killua didn’t stop with just scratches and soon, his claws were embedded deep in Gon’s shoulder. His mind went blank as he was chasing his peak, he was already so close, moaning, and only dimly aware of the fact that Gon under him seems to be slipping away from consciousness.

The scent of blood has awakened something in Killua, something sinister. He licked the blood off of his claws, and he grabbed Gon’s thighs to spread them open further. Claws sunk into flesh once more and Gon’s blood painted the bed crimson. Killua neared closer to finishing and his claws sunk even deeper. Soon, he came inside Gon and collapsed on top of him.

When he came to his senses, all that he smelled was blood. He was covered in it. His killer instincts finally calmed down and let him be in control again, and he was mortified.

„Gon?“ he asked and shook the boy. But Gon was unresponsive. Completely unconscious. Did he bleed too much or was it just the shock? Killua ran to get some bandages and tears streamed down his cheeks. It was a stupid idea to play with his claws. He should have known that the darkness within him will awaken once more.

„Please Gon, wake up, wake up!“ he sobbed while trying to stop the bleeding. But Gon didn’t open his eyes. After the first-aid Killua called an ambulance, but nobody knows if Gon will be able to recover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm on twitter if you want to follow me :) https://twitter.com/abysswalking_a


End file.
